Because We're Both Shirochans
by KnowledgeandImagination
Summary: He has always been like a son to him. and yet, Ukitake doesn't think that he realizes it, nor does he appreciate his care. But then again, it's quite hard to tell with the tenth division captain. Father/Son oneshot. Happy Birthday Shiro-chans!


Although this is in my year of Toushirou project, I thought I'd also give birthday greetings to Ukitake, for it's his birthday today! Happy birthday Ukitake-taichou!

This is a sort of Father/Son relationship, which is the way I usually like to define the relationship between Ukitake and Toushirou. For the sake of this oneshot, let's pretend that Toushirou was in the Thirteenth division before going to the tenth. Please?

* * *

**Because We're Both Shiro-chans**

"_We're both 'Shiro-chan', ne?"_

_

* * *

_

"Good morning Hitsugaya-taichou!"

The tenth division captain raised his head, and an eyebrow at seeing the thirteenth division captain standing before him. He was bundled up in many scarves, and his face was flushed with the cold, yet nothing seemed to diminish his warm, cheerful smile.

"Good morning Ukitake-taichou," Hitsugaya Toushirou replied, putting aside his paperwork. "Should you be wandering around in your condition?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" Ukitake beamed. He shook the snow out of his white hair, snow that Toushirou had not previously noticed, for it blended perfectly in with his white hair, a souvenir of his sickness and once terrible attack.

Getting up, Toushirou walked to the other side of the room, where a pot of tea sat. He offered the other captain a cup (hoping that the warm tea would ease any chance of sickness coming onto the man), and asked, "Why are you here?"

Ukitake shrugged, accepting the tea. "I just came to see you. I was still in bed yesterday, so I couldn't wish you a happy birthday. So, Happy birthday, Hitsugaya-kun!"

He reached into his kimono sleeves and pulled out a package. Before the boy could protest, he pressed it into his arms. He grinned at the boy's surprised expression and waved over his shoulder. "Well, I should get going! I still have work to do, and lots to catch up with!"

And just like that, the man was gone. Toushirou sighed, and looked down at the carefully wrapped package in his hands. He slowly and meticulously removed the paper, doing it merely for the sake of finding something to do besides paperwork. His eyes widened as the paper fell away, revealing a new stand for his zanpakutou and several new brushes, pens, and bottles of ink. And then, of course, Ukitake's usual offerings of various sweets and snacks. He picked up the note that came with the package.

"_Happy birthday, younger Shiro-chan!_ (he grimaced slightly in exasperation at the name)

_I noticed a few weeks ago that your stand was falling apart, so I took the liberty of getting you a new one. You're also wearing down through ink and writing utensils fast, seeing all the paperwork you do. Enjoy the sweets!_

_-Ukitake"_

Toushirou couldn't help but feel slightly touched. He looked over at his old sword stand, indeed falling apart and held together by some rope. He looked at his desk, where he had previously been previously rummaging for another, non-existent, ink bottle. A small smile touched his lips.

Ukitake really knew him very well. More than he gave him credit for. He remembered the time he'd spent in the Thirteenth division before becoming the captain of the tenth. Ukitake always seemed to look out for him and though he sometimes treated him like a child, giving him sweets, making sure he wasn't sick, and such, he had to admit that he greatly appreciated the captain looking out for him.

But more than that; it occurred to him that the captain had not just watched over his physical well being, but had worried over his mental well being as well. Though his memories of his time as a seated officer had faded with time and other, more pressing memories, he often remembered Ukitake worrying about him being too stressed or upset. He remembered the older captain often giving him friendly advice, especially when he was confused about how something in the division was run, how a kidou spell worked, and even gave him advice and tellings of his own experiences with zanpakutou. As well, on rare occasions, the man also offered him comfort.

He remembered that day, after he woke up from Aizen's attack upon him in the Seijoto Kyourin, and lay hospitalized in bed, filled with nothing but bitter self-loathing. He remembered…looking up and just seeing the man there, his face grave and sorrowful. He just sat by the boy, offering nothing more than his presence and silent support, until Toushirou finally had it in him to speak to him. He could tell that Toushirou was fighting down waves of pain though the boy tried to hide it, and in the end, despite the boy's protests, embraced him, saying nothing, only holding him and anchoring Toushirou from a complete breakdown. He was never harsh, always ready to lend a hand, to give his warmth and support…just like a father would his son…

Often, he wished he could return the favor, and find a way to make it up to the Thirteen division captain.

* * *

Ukitake fought down the cough building up in his chest. He smiled at the shinigami he passed, and they all bowed and smiled back. He knew that he was well liked by many shinigami, and few were ever ashamed in seeking his help and advice should they need it. Ukitake was always generous and happy to give out his advice and help.

Despite it being winter, and despite the cold air that made his lungs uncomfortable with every breath, he smiled as he surveyed the snow-covered Seireitei. It was beautiful. The Court seemed so serene with the blanket of white over it. The snow reminded him of a certain tenth division captain that he'd just left. His smile widened as he thought of the child-captain. He had always been fond of the boy.

When Toushirou was only an officer, he'd thought the boy amusing with his mature air, despite looked like a quarter of the age of most officers, who acted more immature. Despite not having any of his own, he was very fond of children (his sickness prevented him to have energy to care for his own), and thus, became very fond of Toushirou. The boy's cold attitude, which often set others off, he instead found endearing. The boy's determination and prowess, he admired, and reminded him of his early days. The similarities in their names, which oddly served as the same pun for their similar hair colour, was only another quirk that he found amusing and endearing. They may have been very different people, but these small things made him want to get to know Toushirou, to watch over him.

He had no children, and so, he began to exert his inner paternal protectiveness over Hitsugaya Toushirou. Here was a boy who had been so unloved when he was younger, except by the few people close to him. Here was a boy who, though he appeared to be strong and independent, must have needed that parent-like figure, that person that he could trust, and rely on for advice and small bits of care. Though Ukitake couldn't say Toushirou was aware of this, he watched over the boy, offering advice and comfort should he need it.

But of course, being as introverted as he is, Toushirou rarely showed that he needed such things. So, Ukitake would often give him sweets and snacks, something he would have liked to do for his own son, if he'd had one, as a way to show his fondness, and silently tell the young captain that he would be there for him should he need it. Other than that, he has only spent the years watching over him, making sure he is well, emotionally and physically, and offered aid whenever his health allowed him.

He passed out of the tenth. As he did, he saw Kuchiki Rukia walking the other way, looking slightly stressed. Smiling, he reached into his kimono and drew out one of the snacks he often carried around with him. "Hey Kuchiki-chan," he called out. She turned, and bowed. "Ukitake-taichou."

He smiled at her. "It's a beautiful day. You should try to enjoy it. Here," he handed her the snack, some chappy-shaped white chocolate. "Hope you feel better!"

He walked off, leaving a bemused Rukia, who was wondering how her captain had known she was upset, and the reason he even had chappy chocolates with him. Ukitake smiled to himself. He loved making others happier. Even one smile was better than none. And he was good at it too. He was kind for all his subordinates, and treated all those younger than him with care. Had he been a father, despite his sickness, he would have been one of the best.

_If only, _he thought, _if only I could know if it works with Hitsugaya-kun. If only I could know if he even cares about it at all._

He always offered his kindness and generosity should anyone need it, but sometimes, he wished that a certain boy would allow him to offer it, and accept it.

* * *

"Why hello, Hitsugaya-kun. What brings you to my humble abode?"

Toushirou shrugged. "Nothing really, Kyouraku-taichou. I just wanted to see if Matsumoto was around."

Kyouraku grinned. "Ah, has Rangiku-chan been skipping work again?"

The smaller captain nodded. He studied the older captain for a moment, before asking, "As well, I have a question for you. Do you know why Ukitake is always insisting on giving me ridiculous amounts of sweets?"

Kyouraku laughed. "Ah, yes. Is he up to his usual ways again now that he's no longer bedridden."

The older captain poured himself a glass of water. Or at least, it looked like water, though the smaller captain caught a familiar, infamous scent that he often smelled around Matsumoto. Kyouraku took a long drink from it, and then grinned. "You know, he really is fond of you."

The other was silent. Toushirou rarely spoke more than necessary except with those he was close to, and he couldn't say he was particularly close to the eighth division captain. It was a fact that Kyouraku seemed to realize, for he spoke on without invitation.

"You and him are not that alike, and yet he likes you. To him, you're like the son he's never had. That's why he's always giving you snacks, trying and failing to spoil you," he chuckled. "That's why he watches to make sure you're okay all the time."

The boy stayed silent. He let out a sigh, and stared out of the window. "I thank you for your time, Kyouraku-taichou."

"Hang on!" Kyouraku said, his voice a little louder than normal (he'd drunk two glasses of 'water' by this time). "You're just going to go? Like that? Today's Ukitake's birthday you know! The least you can do is go and wish him happy birthday! I'm sure he'd really appreciate it."

Because his back was turned, Kyouraku couldn't see Toushirou's eyes widen slightly as he spoke these words. He only saw the boy pause, before walking out. He opened his mouth to protest again, when a familiar, painful smack connected to his head. "Taichou! What did I say about drinking on duty?"

"Oh, my lovely Nanao-chan! Are you upset that I didn't invite you-ow ow ow!"

* * *

As soon as Ukitake opened the door to his office, he was greeted by a shower of confetti and a chorus of happy birthdays. It seemed that Kiyone and Sentarou had really outdone themselves this year. The room was not the paper explosion it had been last year, but actually cheerful and well decorated. Food and drinks were piled all over the room, and a large banner proclaiming, "Happy Birthday Ukitake-taichou," hung over his desk.

A grin broke out upon Ukitake's face. He chuckled jovially and stepped into his warm office, sighing with relief that the cold air no longer tore at his lungs. He looked around at all the people gathered. They were not only from the thirteenth, but other divisions as well. Many of Seireitei were fond of the thirteenth division captain, after all. A quick scan of the room, however, told him that Hitsugaya Toushirou was not present. He felt a slight pang of regret, though it wasn't as if he'd expected the boy to come anyways. the boy hated parties.

"Thank you everyone! Thank you very much!"

'Happy birthday, taichou!" Kiyone and Sentarou chorused again. They pulled their captain into the crowd, and the party quickly began, with much laughter, and cheers, especially as Ukitake gave all his officers permission to take the day off that day.

Time passed quickly, and soon it was near evening. The sunset threw red light sparkling across the snow, and it was at this time that Ukitake spotted a flash of white pass by his office door. He strode silently toward the door to his office, which led out to the gardens. A large grin made its way upon his face as he saw the small figure standing in the snow, untroubled by the cold, and staring at the setting sun.

"It was sunset when you first arrived in my division all those years ago, wasn't it?"

The boy turned, his turquoise eyes reflecting the sun's dying rays. "It was hardly the same season."

"No," Ukitake agreed. "But it is a season that we both have connections to. Strange, isn't it? Our ages are so part apart, yet our birthdays are so close. And we're both Shiro-chans as well!"

Ukitake felt a wave of amusement as he saw the boy's eyebrow twitch at the infamous nickname. "Tell me, Hitsugaya-kun. What brings you here? Is it more paperwork?"

Toushirou suddenly looked oddly tense. Though his face was impassive, his eyes betrayed the faintest trace of embarrassment. "I remembered it was your birthday. I've brought you some herbal tea that my grandmother in Rukongai used to make. It may not be as professional as Unohana-taichou's, but I think it might help relieve you from the effects of the cold."

He reached into his kimono and brought out a cloth-wrapped bundle. A small piece of paper was attached to it, carrying the words, "Happy Birthday Ukitake-taichou," in neat script. Ukitake smiled and accepted the small gift. "I remember this. You gave it to me once when I was sick many years ago when you were still a fifth seat, am I right?"

The boy nodded, not speaking.

"Thank you. It worked well."

"It's nothing," the boy turned away. "I just wanted to thank you for your birthday gifts to me. And…I just wanted to thank you…for everything."

He said this somewhat awkwardly, his turquoise eyes staring off at the sun. For a moment, he wasn't the cool, controlled captain of the Tenth division, but looked like a small boy, lost for words. Ukitake couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He understood. Without Toushirou having to elaborate, he understood everything the younger captain wanted to say.

"Ah, that's nothing. I'll always be here if you need aid of any sort. We're both Shiro-chan, right? We should be like family!"

"Family…" the boy murmured, and faraway look upon his face. He shrugged, but the older captain thought he saw a trace of a smile upon the boy's face. "Perhaps."

He said no more on the topic, but more needed to be said. They stayed for a while, speaking of past days. Ukitake was pleased to see the boy slowly relax. It occurred to him for the first time how different he was now. When he had first joined the division, he had been much colder, and much less trusting. He let no one into his heart, except for perhaps Hinamori Momo.

Though he appeared unchanged to many, Ukitake could see the changes. The icy barrier around his heart that he used to protect himself had slowly diminished. The rare times he smiled, he actually looked happy. As Ukitake recounted a particularly amusing memory, he actually gave a small chuckle, and for a moment, just one moment, his face was alight as a child's should have been, happy, free from burdens.

He was able to rely on others now. Though he didn't trust many, he certainly put faith into those that he did trust. And Ukitake was definitely one of them. Slowly and surely, he had accepted Ukitake's hand in help, accepted his kindness and warmth, and accepted his care. Slowly, he had allowed himself to rely on others, if only rarely, and Ukitake liked to think that he helped him do so, helped him open up, and yet helped him along his path of growing stronger in his own abilities as well. He liked to think that he helped act as the parent-figure the boy had needed.

At length, when Ukitake began to cough again, Toushirou insisted that they go inside. He refused to go, on account of it being too noisy, but they both knew it was because he was embarrassed about having others see him. Ukitake merely thanked him for his wishes, and the boy nodded, giving one last reminder for the man to be careful of his health, and one last thank you. The latter, Ukitake wasn't sure he was supposed to hear, but he heard it anyways. A smile alighted upon his face. At last, though the boy rarely ever showed it, he knew that the boy accepted and appreciated Ukitake's care for him.

It was true. Ukitake often saw him as a son, the son he never had. Many knew this. But few knew that the tenth division captain sometimes saw the Thirteenth division captain as a father, the father he never had.

* * *

_"Why do you always give me these things?"_

"_Cause we're both 'Shiro-chan', ne? We Shiros should bond together like a family!"

* * *

_

yeah…no, okay, hopefully this one wasn't too corny. I was trying to be happy…you know, break away from the angsty and gloom of all my other stories. I don't know if it just utterly failed, but thanks for reading anyways. Next one, I haven't decided. But it'll probably be a shorter drabble. I've always wanted to try writing one of those.


End file.
